The Little Experiment
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: Prequel to Different With A Slight Touch of Giftedness. Join SpongeBob and Sandy as they go through 9 months of hilarity and drama. Requested by my friend
1. Chapter 1

A friend of mine (pixie cough) wanted me to make a prequel, explaining the whole experiment of Koral's consumption to birth. Therefore, without further ado I give you The Little Experiment.

* * *

SpongeBob looked around the bedroom of his friend, his heart beating faster and faster. He was so nervous since this was his first time, but from what his friend told him it was her first time too, so they both hadn't an idea of what was going to happen.

"Sandy…are you SURE you wanna do this?" his voice was nervous and jittery as Sandy sighed from the bathroom.

"You're my best friend, and I feel I can trust you more with this…" a faint blush rose from her cheeks as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Not to mention everyone has a spouse and a child…and we don't…and well…my bosses are kind of forcing me…but I'm sure we'll be great." SpongeBob blushed, half of what she said did not make since to him, but he understood, and he was glad she picked him over the other bachelors, but yet…he hated how much he loved her and she didn't…maybe…this child would change everything. He came out of his thoughts when she walked into the room in a corset and a pair of underwear, he felt his face turn from yellow to a bright red, his heart smashed into his ribcage as she gave him a kiss of passion and longing on his lips.

"This is for science." She whispered in his ear as she kissed him again pulling him on top of her with kisses of sin.

Then just like that, they were both nude and cold but warmed up quickly with the touch of their bodies against one another. It was like a hunger that could not be fed, they just kept at it until the morning sun rose, and SpongeBob had to leave for work, no matter how much he wanted to stay and be presented in her beauty and warmth.

He was beyond tired once he got to the Krusty Krab, maybe he should have done it quicker, but it was so wonderful he felt the urge to have her in his arms once more.

The door opened revealing a peach colored octopus with strawberry blonde hair and a slightly pudgy stomach along with a blue, bald octopus. Squidward and his wife, Crescendoll had entered the premises both with huge smiles on their faces as Crescendoll finished a blueberry muffin.

"Morning, SpongeBob!" Crescendoll exclaimed as SpongeBob gave a tired smile.

"Good morning Crescendoll! Good morning Squidward! How's the baby?" Crescendoll smiled, placing her hand on her slightly pudgy stomach.

"The thing is always hungry!" she exclaimed as she turned her head towards Squidward, "but we love it." SpongeBob just smiled, he could not wait to see if the experiment had been a failure or a success, as he stood there for a moment looking at the couple, thinking of him and Sandy and their unborn child, if the experiment was a success…but what if it wasn't? Would they try again? SpongeBob shook his head as he headed into the kitchen, placing his hat on top of his head he rummaged to find his trusty spatula, and with that he began working.

* * *

Yeah shitty chapter…please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is, chapter 2, now shut up and love it!

* * *

SpongeBob woke up in a sweat from a horrid nightmare, he had dreamt that Sandy had a litter of ten little sponges and ten little squirrels, all 20 of them were crying and there was no room, and Sandy was nowhere to be seen. What if she did get pregnant? SpongeBob sighed, he was not ready to be a father, well he was more ready than his best friend who had a child of his own.

"I miss Patrick." SpongeBob said with a hint of sadness in his eyes as he looked over at the vacant lot where a certain rock used to lay, sighing he hopped out of bed and hoped for the best, since it had been a month since the incident.

He swiftly got dressed and rushed out the door, "I'm ready!" he exclaimed running towards his job, his heart pounding faster as he got closer and closer to his job. Unfortunately his best friend, Sandy, stopped him, a smile was plastered on her face.

"Sandy could this wait? I have to get to work." She nodded but grabbed him as he was walking by; she gave him a quick hug.

"The experiment was a success." She said, placing a hand on her flat belly, "We're gonna be parents."

"That's great, Sandy." He lied, a fake smile plastered on his face as he slowly made his way to the Krusty Krab, making him a bit late.

"Oh my! Mister Squarepants! It's not like you to be late!" Crescendoll gasped as SpongeBob sighed, "I know, Crescendoll, something life changing has happened and well I'm not prepared for it."

"Did a family member die? I know how it feels Mr. SpongeBob." She replied sympathetically as SpongeBob shook his head.

"No, no, you see Crescendoll, I'm…my friend, well…it's hard to say it but…my friend and I are going to be parents but I'm not ready to be a father! It was an experiment and oh Crescendoll I don't know what to do." Crescendoll smiled a small smile as she nodded,

"Mr. Squidward wasn't ready to be a father either, but now…he's ecstatic! The same will happen to you Mr. SpongeBob, I swear!"

"Thanks Crescendoll." SpongeBob said as he approached the kitchen.

~*~

SpongeBob continued to work in the kitchen. However, it was hard to concentrate. All he could think about was, the _fears_ of being a father. _"We're gonna be parents." "We're gonna be parents." "We're gonna be parents." "We're gonna be parents." _Her words just kept echoing through his mind.

He tried to shake himself out of it. But he kept thinking about it. "I'm _not _ready!" he cried out. All to hear the sounds of alarm beeping off. He then just realized that he burned all the patties on the stove.

Mr. Krabs walked in, seeing the burnt patties. "Hmmm." he said with a grunt. "Heh, well... I can explain Sir, you see." SpongeBob tried to explain. "I can see _lots of things;_ it's _you_ I'm starting to worry about. What's going on, boy?" He said in a sympathetic tone.

"It's nothing, sir." He said all depressed.

"It's obviously _something,_ if it's distracting you."

"No, I'm fine!" He said crying. "It's all fine! In fact, my _whole life _is just fine! I mean, sure there _HAS _been a couple of surprises, but hey who cares you know?!" He said tears streaming down his face.

"Okay, I get it, you're fine and dandy! Just stop burning the patties, ya hear?! Or, you're fired!" He screamed as he went into his office. "Fired?" SpongeBob said sadly._ "Oh, great the surprises just keep coming!" _He thought to himself.

_"I'm sorry, Sandy but, I'm just not ready for this." _In addition, that was his _final _thought of the day.

* * *

Well that's chappie 2 DOUBLE thanks to Pixie for helping me =D


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! The third chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

How was he going to tell her? How was he going to tell her? SpongeBob paced back and forth outside of the treedome, peeking in at Sandy hooking up wires to her belly, probably part of the experiment, gulping he knocked on her door, placing his water helmet on.

The usual beep as water was being drained out as Sandy opened her door.

"SpongeBob? What ya'll doin' here so late?" her southern accent was stronger as she smiled.

"I betcha wanna hear the baby's heartbeat right?" she took him by the hand and dragged him to the machine, plugging the wires to her stomach again.

"Actually, Sandy…"

"Hold on a sec." she interrupted as she flipped a few switches, and pressed a few buttons; a fast-paced windy sound was heard as she giggled.

"There it is." She said, a slight twinkle in her eyes, "There's our baby's heart."

SpongeBob sighed and smiled, it was the most precious thing he has EVER heard and no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he loved the embryo, but he just wasn't ready for it.

"Sandy I gotta tell you." However, the squirrel stopped him, giving him a hug.

"I know! I love it too! The heartbeat is a sign of success."

"Sandy, please…"

"In the name of science I dub this to be the greatest experiment of all time!"

"Sandy!" the squirrel stopped and looked at the yellow sponge he sighed and began.

"I'm just not ready for this and I'm not sure what to do, I have this all in my head, I couldn't concentrate on work, Darn it, Sandy! I think I'm going through a midlife crisis and I don't wanna be bald!"

"You are bald, SpongeBob."

"See? It's starting!"

Sandy giggled. "There's nothing worry about. We'll take care of this together." She said as she hugged him. . SpongeBob's face burned with redness.

He couldn't help but smile at the word '_together.' "Together..."_ he thought dreamily. "So, I guess that would mean would be with each other... _All_ the time?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, of course!" She said with a smile. SpongeBob grinned happily. "_Maybe this parenting thing won't be such __**bad **__thing after all." _He thought happily.

"Well thanks for the help, Sandy!" he trailed towards her door and stopped in his tracks looking towards Sandy, "Tell me was that only ONE heartbeat?" he seemed a little nervous as Sandy giggled.

"Only heard one." She replied as SpongeBob smiled and opened the door heading back to his pineapple home.

Once home he smiled at his pet snail stroking his shell.

"This is great, Gar Bear! I get to be a father! And the best part is its only one baby!"

"Meow" Gary replied which was another way of saying _Don't you know how hard it is to take care of an infant, you sir are NOT ready!_

"I KNOW it's hard and there is a LOT of responsibility! But Sandy and I can do this together!"

"Meow" which he was saying _Are you certain?_

"Yes! No! I mean, Oh Gary, you're right this is going to be hard, but I have to be there for her, after all this is my child!"

"Meooow" or in other words _Deny everything, the baby is NOT yours!_

"I can't deny my own child!" he retorted sighing and slipping into his bed, "Gary this is MY child! Sandy trusted me and gosh darn it I'm going to be there!" and with that he closed his eyes, "No more words until tomorrow, Gary." In addition, with that he fell asleep.

* * *

Well that's it for this chappie, chappie four shall be up whenever!


	4. Chapter 4

Ooooooh! Here is chapter four! Laaaaaaaa!

* * *

SpongeBob was at his job, flipping patties, the smell wafted into his nose as he inhaled.

"Ah, oh Krabby patties, how I love thee." He said placing one on a bun giving it a kiss as he handed it to Crescendoll.

"Table seven Mrs. Tentacles!" he said smiling at her as she smiled back, walking out of the kitchen to deliver the patty to the customer. SpongeBob sighed; he needed to ask Crescendoll an important question.

When she came back, he walked up to her.

"Crescendoll, I have a serious question." He gave a nervous smile as she smiled back.

"Of course, Mr. Squarepants, anything!" SpongeBob cleared his throat as he inhaled deeply.

"What's it like being pregnant?" he closed his eyes expecting her to hit him but she just giggled.

"Oh it's wonderful! Mr. Squidward and I are very excited! We even have names picked out!"

"What names are you going to name it?" Crescendoll smiled and replied "For a Boy Maxwell Andrew and for a girl Madison Ashleigh." SpongeBob smiled back, "They're beautiful names."

Crescendoll thanked him and got back to work, SpongeBob did the same, flipping patties and giving each of them a touch of love.

~*~

He came home at around seven o'clock his dear pet snail slithered towards him, then slithered away bringing his food bowl back.

"Hey Gar bear! You hungry?" he picked up his pet and placed him in a high chair opening a jar of applesauce.

"Meow meow!" (What are you doing to me?)

"I'm sorry Gary but I'm about to become a father and I have to practice!"

"Meow meow meow" (But why me?)

"Because you're as small as a baby! Now open up the tunnel for the choo choo train!" SpongeBob tried and tried but no success in getting his pet to open his mouth, why his pet acted like a baby!

"Fine you win." He said taking his snail out of the high chair and on to the floor filling his bowl with applesauce and snail food.

"Now eat every last bite young man! How's that?" SpongeBob asked with a toothy grin as Gary looked at him as if he were on drugs.

"Meow." (Work on that a bit)

"Will do!" and with that he put the highchair up and sped into his living room just in time to hear his phone ring.

"Squarepants residence, SpongeBob speaking!"

"SpongeBob its Patrick!"

"Hey buddy, how's the palace life treating you?"

"It's going fairly well, except Ricky…"

"What about him?" SpongeBob asked, very concerned.

"Well, be lucky you don't have any kids, 'cause I'm gonna tell you buddy they're not a picnic…speaking of picnic I'm hungry…see you later SpongeBob."

"Wait Patrick! Sandy and I are getting ready to have a baby." There was silence on the other side and then a bit of weeping.

"How come I wasn't invited to the wedding?"

"Patrick, we're…"

"No! I invite you to my wedding and yet you can't invite me to yours? Unacceptable Squarepants!"

"Patrick, Sandy and I are not married, we're just having a baby." The other line was silent for a few moments then.

"How?"

"Patrick, do you even know how a baby comes to be?"

"Yes, you get married and like magic your wife eats something that becomes a baby, then it grows inside of her belly and then she throws it up!"

"Uh…no Patrick that's not how a baby comes to be…"

"Oh so it comes out the other way?"

"What the? No Patrick, a baby…never mind. Sandy and I are having a baby and we're not married so I need to hear what's wrong with Ricky."

"What's wrong with who?"

"Your son, Pat."

"My what?"

"You said everything was going well except Ricky! What's wrong with him?"

"Oh nothing's wrong with Ricky, he just cries every night and everyday and he never shuts up, Mindy and I haven't slept for days…_days_."

Worry overfilled the sponge as he listened to the crying in the background and Mindy saying 'Patrick, help.'

"Well I gotta go, Ricky's crying. If I were you I'd deny everything about the baby. Coming Mindy!"

And with that he hung up leaving the sponge scared and confused.

"I can't do this…" the sponge said, placing his hand upon his head his phone rang again he answered it in a down voice.

"Squarepants residence."

"SpongeBob? Somethin' the matter?" it was Sandy's voice on the other line, his heart began pounding in fear, he was scared to let her know he didn't want to be a father, instead he made up a lie.

"I'm just nervous about the baby." He chuckled nervously as Sandy began giggling.

"Nuttin' to worry 'bout. The baby's fine that's why I've called you, the baby is doing great; we have several weeks until its birth. It's heartbeat is normal and that's pretty much it, it's doin' great!"

"That's great." Another nervous chuckle from the sponge as his friend laughed.

"I know it's wonderful right? The baby's nice and just the right size for now, it'll get larger later and I'll go through some changes too."

"Changes?" The sponge asked confused.

"Oh you know," Sandy began "My belly's gonna be larger, and stuff like that, nothing major."

"So it'll all be normal right?" SpongeBob asked in a worry tone.

"Shoot yes, SpongeBob, I'll be okay and so will the baby, everything I'm going through is normal including the cravings and the hormones."

SpongeBob was silent for a moment making Sandy worried.

"SpongeBob?"

"I-I'm fine Sandy." He said in a rather shaky tone as Sandy giggled.

"Nuttin' to worry 'bout." She began, "I'll be fine and so will the baby." And with that she hung up.

"Parenting…I need to see a professional." And with that he sped out of the house.

* * *

Who the hell is he going to see? Find out in chapter 5!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is now in session!...fool!

* * *

"Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob yelled about 5 feet from the house, "Mr. Krabs!" he busted through the front doors, Mr. Krabs sitting there with a deck of cards and a circle of dolls.

"We'll continue our game later boys." Mr. Krabs stated and with that, the dolls got up and left the Krabs' house.

"What's the meanin' of this, boy!" he asked in a very angry tone as SpongeBob blushed.

"You know about parenting don't you, Mr. Krabs?"

"Parenting? O' course I do! Why do you ask?"

"Well you see…sir…Sandy and I are going to have a baby and…"

"I'm not giving you a raise, boy."

"No, sir, not that, I just need some tips." Mr. Krabs pondered before replying.

"Well all you need to know is that they're money drainers. You have to buy food, clothes, diapers, wipes, baby powder, shoes, toys, the works me lad, and they don't even pay you back!"

"Uh…" SpongeBob began but Mr. Krabs stopped him.

"If I were you, Lad I'd deny everything about the baby, abandon it! Let that squirrel take care of it and move far away…but not too far 'cause I still need ya."

SpongeBob left the house and walked down the road sad and depressed.

"I can't do this." He said to himself, "This baby is tearing me apart. And it hasn't even been born yet." He stopped only for a second to look at the treedome before sighing, making his way closer to his house.

"I'm sorry, Sandy, but I can't do this, not even if we're going to be together!"

When he made it home, he sat in his chair.

"What am I going to do, Gar?" He asked as Gary meowed which was his way of saying 'why ask me?'

SpongeBob just sighed, making his whole face droop in agony.

"I think it's time for bed." He stated in a relatively depressed voice, making his way upstairs and into his bed.

"What if Mr. Krabs is right, what if I SHOULD abandon Sandy and the baby?" he looked towards his snail who popped himself into his shell as SpongeBob sighed, closing his eyes.

A knock was heard as SpongeBob woke up he sighed in depression.

"Coming." He said as he opened the door to see Sandy and in her arms was a screaming bundle.

"I can't do this, SpongeBob!" she exclaimed, shoving the white bundle in his arms, "Its ruining my experiments by crying all the time! I hate that you did this to me, and I NEVER wanna see you again!" and with that she turned her back leaving the sponge holding the white blanket, a terrified look on his face as he looked into the bundle, it was a squirrel with big blue eyes and gaping buck teeth. The child stopped crying and in a very creepy, sing song voice began chanting, "It's your entire fault. It's your entire fault."

His eyes opened slowly, as he gasped, glad that it was a dream he rushed downstairs and dialed a number on his shell phone.

"Gol darn it, SpongeBob!" Sandy exclaimed as she yawned, "It's 3 in the morning, what the heck do you want?"

"Has the baby been born yet?" He asked as Sandy gave a huge huff.

"The baby has three months before its birth! I'll call you when it's time. Now do us ALL a favor and GO back to sleep." And with that she hung up, leaving the sponge dazed.

"Well I have three months until I'm doomed." He said in a rather depressed voice, walking up stairs into his room, closing his eyes.

* * *

Well its short, I know….but R&R anyway!


	6. Chapter 6

Chaptuh 6 is in the house!

* * *

Flipping patties, that's all he ever did at his job, flip patties, but today he was a little nervous, only two more months until the baby was born and Sandy had gotten bigger, she claimed the baby moved but SpongeBob has never felt it and he didn't know whether or not he wanted to.

Suddenly Squidward burst through the door a smile plastered on his face.

"What's the look for, Squidward?" SpongeBob asked as Squidward picked up the telephone, a smile still on his face.

"It's Crescendoll! We are finally having our baby! I must call the hospital! Go to Crescendoll! I need to call the hospital!" and with that, SpongeBob turned the stove off and ran out towards Crescendoll, who was sitting at a table doing some funny breathing exercises he sat next to her.

"Are you okay, Crescendoll?" he asked, she just gave a painful smile.

"No, but I will be, Mr. SpongeBob." She said as she continued doing her breathing exercises, scrunching in pain.

"Is it THAT painful?" he asked as Crescendoll gave another painful smile.

"You don't want to know." She said as Squidward rushed out of the kitchen.

"I called the hospital." He picked Crescendoll up, "Let's go." In addition, with that they drove off leaving SpongeBob by himself at the Krusty Krab. Instantly he got back to work wondering if Sandy would be the same way.

~*~

Once he was finished with work and once he got home, he sat on his chair and flipped on the radio, just in time to hear a song on how he was feeling.

_Maybe the way that today looks the same_

_Happy and grey I can taste yesterday_

_My mind goes, and goes where it goes._

_Waiting around got my fear out of sight_

_What piece of mind in this bitter surface can be known_

_What can be known?_

_Something is happening can't say that I knowing but something is happening here_

_Something is happening don't know where it's going from now I'll be down over here_

_I can't restrain what these thoughts entertain_

_Laughing away through the dark in my brain and it goes_

_Goes how it goes_

_But something is happening can't say that I knowing but something is happening here_

_Something is happening don't know where its going from now I'll be down over here_

_Down over here._

_Something is happening can't say that I knowing but something is happening here_

_Something is happening don't know where its going from now I'll be down over here_

_Something is happening can't say that I knowing but something is happening here_

_Something is happening don't know where its going from now I'll be down over here_

_From now I'll be down over here_

_From now I'll be down over here_

_From now I'll be down over here_

_From now I'll be down over here_

_From now I'll be down over here_

_From now I'll be down over here_

_From now I'll be down over here_

_From now I'll be down over here_

_From now I'll be down over here_

_From now I'll be down over here_

_From now I'll be down over here_

_From now I'll be down over here_

_From now I'll be down over here_

_From now I'll be down over here_

_From now I'll be down over here (lala)_

_From now I'll be down over here (lala)_

_From now I'll be down over here (lala)_

_From now I'll be down over here (lala)_

_From now I'll be down (lala)_

He turned the radio off and sighed, he needed to talk to Sandy, she was smart. Maybe she would help him feel better.

He made his way to the treedome.

"Sandy?" He opened the door, "I need professional help." He opened her other door.

"Breasts are tender." Sandy stated writing in her science journal.

"Uh…Sandy?"

"Gol darn it SpongeBob!" she said looking down at her massive belly, "The baby was all calm until you came in!"

"I'm sorry, Sandy."

"No, Squarepants! Ya'll HAD to come in and say something! Now the baby's doing nuthin but moving and kicking my ribs and do ya'll know how uncomfortable that is?"

"I'm sorry, Sand…"

"No! You ain't!" She began to tear, "I had it all calm and then YOU barged in all happy and what not! You don't even care!"

"You're right Sandy! I don't care! I never wanted this baby to begin with! I never wanted all of this drama! All this responsibility!" with that he left her treedome, her tears wisped away in anger.

He plopped on his sofa and began crying.

"She started it, Gary!"

"Meow?" _Started what?_

"She was all it's your fault the baby moved and it was her fault! She wanted this not me! I don't want a baby! I don't want responsibility! I don't want any of it!" he cried more heavily now.

"Meow." _I'm leaving._

"Fine! Be that way! Get out of here!" He sobbed for a second or two before retorting back, "You worthless excuse for a friend!" after about an hour of sobbing, he eventually cried himself to sleep.

He woke up with his eyes still red and puffy, he looked at the clock; he had a good hour before he had to get to work. He made himself some breakfast, tears still pouring from his eyes.

"I hate my life!" he exclaimed mixing a bit of vodka in his coffee, drinking it.

His pet meowed.

"What do you want?"

"Meow." _I want my breakfast._

"Fine!" he threw the can of snail food making it burst, "Eat!"

"Meow Meow Meow." _Someone is a bit angry._

"I KNOW I'M ANGRY!" he yelled tears streaming down his face, "EVERYTHING WOULD'VE BEEN FINE AND DANDY IF IT WEREN'T FOR THIS STUPID BABY!" he threw his coffee mug against the wall causing the vodka/coffee mix to spew on the floor and the wall and causing the mug to shatter.

"STUPID BABY! STUPID ME! STUPID EVERYTHING!" he collapsed on the floor.

"I'm a failure!" after those words, the phone rang.

"Squarepants residence." He said in a calm voice.

"SpongeBob! It's Larry! Sandy shot herself in the stomach!"

* * *

Oooooo you'll have to R&R to see what happens next!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sooooo Sandy shot herself, my cousin's dog is humping the sofa…lets ignore that last one and see if Sandy is okay.

* * *

The Sponge ran inside of the hospital and up to the receptionist.

"Sandra Cheeks!" SpongeBob exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why yes, we have her, but she said no visitors except for her boyfriend and brother."

"Her boyfriend?" SpongeBob asked, blinking a couple of times.

"Why yes, the baby's father! He's really handsome!"

"You don't understand ma'am I'M the baby's father!"

"Yeah right." The receptionist giggled.

"Tell me where she is! Please!" the receptionist rolled her eyes.

"Room 245." She said, "But I warned you." With that, SpongeBob ran towards her room.

"Sandy?" he whispered, opening her door slightly seeing Larry holding her hand, he listened.

"I'm glad the baby's okay."

"What's the point, Larry? His father's not going to be there for him!"

"I'm sure in the end he'll be there for this little guy."

"At least I know you'll be there for him." With that, Larry bent down as the sponge saw the two kiss.

He began to tear, he loved her darn it! He ran down the hall, tears streaming down his face. He didn't deserve to be the father of her child! Larry did! She loved Larry! He knew she had loved him from the moment she laid eyes on him! But why didn't she pick him to be the father of her child? SpongeBob ran inside of his pineapple home, confused and crying.

"I LOVE HER, GARY!" he cried, plopping himself on the sofa, crying his eyes out, he looked at the clock. He was already late for work, but he didn't care. Lifting himself from the sofa he slowly made his way to work.

"What's the meanin' of this boy?" Mr. Krabs asked, obviously ticked off.

"Well, Mr. Krabs, it's just…I…well…oh it's nothing." He said all down, tears streaming down his eyes.

"Obviously it's somethin' if it's got you all down."

"It's just…" he began to sob "Oh Mr. Krabs I'm a failure!"

"You are for being late to work!"

"I'm not talking about work, Mr. Krabs! I'm talking about my life."

"Come into me office boy and tell ol' Mr. Krabs all about it." In addition, with that, Mr. Krabs led the depressed Sponge into his office, listening to every word.

"So let me get this straight, you got that squirrel pregnant, and she dumps you for hot and buttery."

"We were never dating to begin with." He sobbed a bit before continuing, "I love her."

"Well get to work and you can forget all about that money drainer…and the squirrel too!"

"Aye, aye captain." And with that, SpongeBob made his way into the kitchen, working on the Krabby Patties.

Once he got home, he sighed still down and depressed, maybe if he didn't say those horrible things to Sandy, she would love him and not Larry.

"I'm a piece of garbage!" he said to himself as he made his way to bed.

In his dream, Sandy and Larry were married and raising the baby together, it was a little squirrel with big blue eyes and gaping buckteeth as he pointed towards the sponge.

"Momma, who's dat?" he asked, still learning a bit how to speak.

"Oh that's no one sweetie." Sandy said giving the toddler a kiss on the nose, "What's important is that you have parents who love you." SpongeBob shook his head.

"No, no, no, I'm not no one; I'm your daddy, son!"

"Nuh-uh!" the little squirrel boy said, pointing at Larry, "He is!"

"Maybe if you were more caring, Squarepants, he WOULD be your son!" Sandy said, giving an evil laugh as she and Larry walked away, that is when SpongeBob woke up. It was Sunday so he didn't have work today. Maybe he should visit Sandy, apologize, and congratulate her for being with Larry.

He slowly walked outside, looking to his right he saw Squidward putting up a huge banner that read 'It's a Girl!'

"So I guess the baby was a girl?" SpongeBob asked as Squidward smiled, climbing down the ladder.

"And she looks just like her mother! Gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous!"

"Hey maybe my son and your daughter will be love birds, you and I will be in-laws."

"Not in your life Squarepants." Squidward mumbled as SpongeBob left to visit the hospital.

He made his way to her room peeking in he saw a squirrel look similar to her, only his fur was darker and he supported a baseball cap. Larry was also in the room.

"I'm glad you and my nephew are okay." The other squirrel said, bumping his helmet to hers as she smiled.

"Thanks, Randy. I guess I was selfish." She said placing a hand on her belly, "I'm just glad that bullet missed him."

"Any time you or that little guy need me, I'm always there little sister." Sandy just rolled her eyes.

"Randy you and I are twins!" Randy just laughed, "But I'm still older by 2 minutes." He said as Sandy stuck her tongue out.

"Sandy." Larry began as Sandy looked up with a 'Hm?' "I promise to be here for you and the baby."

"Aww shucks, thanks Larry." They shared a passionate kiss as SpongeBob sighed, he walked in her room.

"SpongeBob? What do ya'll want?" Sandy asked in a very angry voice.

"I'm just wondering if the baby is okay."

"Oh so NOW you care?" SpongeBob sighed.

"I've always cared, I was just so depressed and angry and I didn't know what I wanted." He began to cry.

"Well LARRY is now the father, NOT you Squarepants! Ya'll had your chances with Seth!"

"Seth?" SpongeBob asked as Sandy sighed.

"My son's name!" she retorted as SpongeBob sighed turning his back leaving.

"Congratulations, Sandy and Larry." He began to tear, "Take good care of that child." And with that he left, tears flowing down his eyes.

* * *

HOLY SHIT IT'S A BIG FOOT! Anyway R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Sooo Sandy is with Larry and Larry is now the father let's watch shall we?

* * *

SpongeBob sighed looking out his window; it was two weeks since the shooting and Larry and Sandy were eating Krabby patties together looking into each other's eyes. The sponge sighed, if only that were him. Hopefully she'll let the sponge have SOME custody of their child.

The door of the kitchen burst open as Patrick walked in.

"Patrick!" SpongeBob exclaimed, happy as can be.

"Hey SpongeBob! Heard you were down. Uh…" he paused for a second before realizing where he was, "Oh yeah." He pulled a wrapped box from his pocket as SpongeBob smiled, opening it.

"Uh…Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you give me a box of condoms?"

"Well I went to the drug store and the clerk said that this would make any man better!"

"Thanks buddy." SpongeBob sighed and threw the box behind him.

"That obviously didn't work huh?" Patrick sighed, "Well…I'm out of ideas…see you later, SpongeBob!" and with that, the starfish left making the sponge miserable again.

After work, he laid in his bed.

"Are you hungry Gary?" he asked, as his pet meowed a no.

"Really? You haven't eaten all day." SpongeBob said all worried.

"Meow." _Just a stomachache._

"Well, okay…but if it gets worse you come to me." With that, the snail slithered away and SpongeBob pulled the blankets on top of him.

The next morning, he lazily got out of bed, yawning. He knew where he wanted to go.

He stopped in front of her treedome, placing his water helmet on his head opening both of her doors.

"Sandy?" he asked looking around he made his way in her tree house, he heard scrubbing and humming as he walked in her bathroom.

"SpongeBob!" She yelled, hiding what she could of her body (except her massive stomach) under the bubbles, "Get the heck out of here!"

"NO!" SpongeBob yelled, walking up to her pointing his pointy finger at her.

"I'm NAKED!" she yelled as the sponge rolled his eyes.

"Like I haven't seen you naked before." He retorted as Sandy stood up, her breasts were larger than he remembered, along with her belly.

"Ya'll WANT to get a butt whoppin'!" Sandy yelled as SpongeBob yelled back.

"That's what YOU wanted when we were making the baby!" Sandy's face turned red with anger.

"What do you want?!?" she yelled/asked as SpongeBob removed his water helmet and his clothes.

"I want you baby!" he said giving her a kiss on her lips.

"Stop it!" she yelled but he pushed her down kissing her neck.

"I will never stop loving you."

"You don't love me! You just think you do!"

"I do love you!"

"NO! I love Larry! Why can't you see that?!?"

"YOU are having a baby by me!"

"Yeah and it was a mistake! You're a child, SpongeBob!" and with that she pushed him off.

"Well apparently I'm a MAN if you did me!"

"Gol darn it! You got the baby moving!"

"I got the baby moving? How did I get the baby moving?!?"

"He only moves to your voice!" SpongeBob froze looking at her belly.

"See? HE loves me!"

"No HE wants to kick your butt!"

"Obviously he's kicking YOUR butt!"

"No! He's kicking my ribs!"

"Enough!" and with that he stuck his privates in between her legs, yet he was careful not to hit the baby.

She moaned a 'stop please' but he could not stop, he couldn't stop the first time and he sure as hell wasn't going to stop the second time.

And just like that they were both in her bed, still nude and she was still wet.

"I can't believe we did that." Sandy said, looking at the father of her child, who was smiling.

"I can." He replied, rubbing her large gut, "we did it before."

"Yeah but that…it…I mean…" she didn't know what to say, she had cheated on her boyfriend, but she couldn't help but like the sponge a lot.

"You better get out of here."

"Why?"

"What would Larry say?"

"Larry can kiss my…"

"Okay please don't finish that. Just go."

"Fine." SpongeBob got dressed and left her treedome all gloomy like making his way home.

"Gary…what am I going to do? We made love two times."

"Meow." _Something I did NOT need to know._

"Sorry, Gar." He got up from the sofa, a determined look on his face.

"I know what I must do."

* * *

HOLY SHIT! WHAT WILL HE DO? Find out next time!


	9. Chapter 9

MORE DRAMA! WOO!!!

* * *

Fire trucks, police cars, and the news press. That was all she could see from her treedome. She sighed and looked at her massive belly.

"Wonder who's getting ready to jump?" she heard her boyfriend say as she looked up from her stomach.

"I dunno." Was her reply, down and depressed.

"What's your problem?" he asked looking down at her stomach, "Hormones?"

"No, it's just well…It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something if it's bothering you." Sandy sighed, rubbing her belly.

"I had sex with SpongeBob."

"I know that. How else would this little guy have gotten here?"

"No I mean last night. I'm sorry, Larry, but I like him, a lot."

"Then why did you ask me to be your boyfriend?"

"He said he didn't care about the baby and oh Larry I was confused. Plus I knew you had a child and thought that…it doesn't matter, I'm breaking up with you, I'm also going to see what the commotion's about."

Up where the hullabaloo was SpongeBob stood there crying on top of the building, everyone under him was telling him to jump.

"Citizens of Bikini Bottom!" SpongeBob began, tears in his eyes, "I love her so much but she does not love me! Therefore I have nothing to live for."

"Yes you do, SpongeBob! You're having a baby!" it was Mindy as she looked down towards her husband, "Right Patrick?" but Patrick, being as ignorant as he was, was screaming other things.

"Woo! Yeah! Jump SpongeBob!" Mindy slapped him.

"Patrick! That's your best friend up there!"

"Oh yeah." He paused for a second, taking a big breath, "Jump buddy!" Mindy slapped her forehead.

"Jump you little sausage!" It was Squidward this time as Crescendoll gasped.

"Mr. Squidward!" she exclaimed, trying to calm a crying bundle, as he chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, honey."

SpongeBob closed his eyes taking a deep breath and inching forward he made his way to the edge.

"I am sorry, Bikini Bottom!" he cried and with that he began to lean forward.

"SpongeBob! Stop!" it was Sandy's voice as SpongeBob raised his head, looking down at her tear streaked face.

"Why? You don't care about me! You hate me! And I believe the baby's going to hate me!" there were whispers, and then a fish screamed.

"Just jump already!"

"NO!" Sandy screamed, "The baby loves you, SpongeBob and, and, I broke up with Larry because I have some feelings for you!" SpongeBob looked at her in the eye, tears still streaking down his face.

"I love you, Sandy!" he yelled, as he leaned forward falling and falling.

"We got him!" firefighters yelled as the sponge landed in the trampoline.

"NO!" SpongeBob screamed grabbing the firefighter's collars, "I wanted to die!"

"Heck no, you didn't!" it was Sandy as she grabbed the sponge pulling him into a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright." She said as the sponge sighed.

"But…those things I said, I'm sure you still hate me for that."

"Yes, I do, but I have to remember that this is nerve wrecking for me and you." She looked down at her belly and up at the sponge.

"The baby's movin'" she said smiling, "It only moves to your voice. He seems to like you and so do I." she pulled his head to her belly, causing the baby to kick his face.

"Ouch." Was his response as he rubbed his face.

"Now you know how it feels when he kicks me in the ribs."

"So you're positive it's a boy?" Sandy giggled.

"Said so on the tests."

"I'm looking forward to my son's birth." In addition, with that he gave her a kiss on her helmet, 'Awww's' were heard as they blushed.

"Come on, Sandy and Seth, I'll take you two home." With that he led the mother of his child to her treedome.

"Patrick!" It was Mindy's voice, "SpongeBob's okay!"

"Darn it! I miss everything!"

* * *

That's Patrick for you… R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Oooooohhhhh who's writing Fanfics holy!  
Cass the Homicidal Maniac!

Like it? It's my version…I haven't finished it yet ^^' any who, here is Chappie 10

* * *

It was almost closing time at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob looked at all of the satisfied customers.

"Another day another…" SpongeBob paused for a moment, he had forgotten how the saying went but all that mattered were the fulfilled customers. That is until a Krabby patty was taken from the table.

SpongeBob panicked and ran around in circles, screaming. Squidward was asleep. Mr. Krabs heard the commotion from his office and walked out to see what was going on.

"Plankton!" Mr. Krabs yelled, pointing at the runaway Krabby patty.

"You'll never catch me, Krabs, not now since I have a child to take care of!"

"You have a child, by a computer?" This confused the crab as he picked up the patty.

"Darn it, I knew I should've gotten the jet pack." With that, the crab threw the microscopic animal towards the Chum Bucket.

"If I can't get that formula, then Gilbert can!" with that, Mr. Krabs looked at SpongeBob.

"If you name your child something ridiculous as Gilbert, then you're fired."

"Oh don't worry, Mr. K. His name is going to be Seth."

"As long as it's not something stupid." With that, the crab left towards his office.

~*~

At home, after work, SpongeBob looked at pictures Sandy sent him of their baby; he couldn't really see him, since it's all dark in her womb and everything. However, he knew that the baby would be handsome.

He looked towards Gary's food bowl, still full, he gasped.

"Gary the snail! Eat your food this instant!" but instead of eating his food, Gary threw it in the trash, SpongeBob sighed, stubborn snail.

At the treedome moments later the couple were watching the baby on a monitor.

"It kicked!" Sandy yelped, pointing at the screen.

"I can't see it, no fair."

"Just be lucky you don't feel it."

"Oh I did once, it wasn't pleasant, I'll tell you that." Sandy just giggled.

"Wait 'til the lil guy is born." She began, placing his hand on her stomach, "He's going to be an ornery baby." The sponge laughed.

"Oh Sandy, he's going to look and be just like you."

"Too bad he's square like his daddy."

"Well I'll bet he has his mother's eyes."

"Gol darn it." She said looking at her stomach, "He's kicking my ribs again."

"I can imagine after his birth, kicking and punching the air." The sponge laughed as Sandy gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on down here?" it was Randy as he smiled at the couple, he chuckled.

"Are you two looking at my nephew without me?"

"Actually, Randy, SpongeBob was just getting ready to go home, it's getting late and he has work tomorrow."

"That's right." SpongeBob said leaving the Cheeks' dome.

"So much work."

* * *

Sorry this chappie is so short! I'll make it longer, next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11! W00t! Let's see the work SpongeBob has to do.

* * *

"Are you sure ya'll wanna do this?"

"Of course, Randy! I need your help with this; after all she is your sister." The squirrel nodded and shook the sponge's hands.

"One baby shower coming right up!"

"Thank you SO much, Randy!" SpongeBob pulled Randy into a small hug. "How can I ever repay you?" Randy placed his hand on his chin and snapped his fingers, "Just be good to my sister and nephew."

"Will do!" SpongeBob said with a smile. Randy then walked out of the Treedome. Later that evening SpongeBob and Randy began making preparations for the baby shower.

"Gary. Please eat."

"Meow." _Still a stomach ache_

"I'm starting to worry about you Gar Bear."

"Meow" _I'm fine_

"Are you sure?"

"Meow" _positive_

"If you say so, Gary..." He said with a frown. He walked out of the kitchen sadly. "_Gary is starting to really worry me, I hope he's okay." _He thought to himself. He thought to himself as he met up in the living room of his pineapple home, Randy setting up the streamers.

"Need any help?" SpongeBob asked, as Randy turned towards him. "Nah, I'm good for the moment." He said as he finished putting up some of the streamers. "Well if you change you're mind use this walkie talkie, I'm going to keep Sandy busy." he said in a sly manner looking left and right. Randy just nodded and continued to decorate. SpongeBob walked off and headed up stairs.

"Heeeey Sandy, what's cooking?" he asked as Sandy did a series of giggles. "Oh, not much SpongeBob." "Come, sit." She said as she tapped her hand on a part of the bed. "I won't bite." She giggled again. "Sooo uh…" he honestly didn't know what to say, he began to sweat a bit in fear of telling her about the baby shower, of course he wasn't as dumb as his friend. SpongeBob finally got the courage to actually sit next to her and say something. "Sandy--" She wrapped arm around his body in a tight hug. "You're going to be a great daddy, you know that right?" He blushed a bit and looked at her. "Even after all those things I said about not caring about the baby?"

"Oh, SpongeBob. It's in the past. We both said stuff we didn't mean. The baby is going to love you, just like I do..." She took of her helmet and gave SpongeBob a passionate kiss. He blushed a lot but kissed her right back, then like magic they were exposed, SpongeBob was on his side rubbing her bare belly. "Mmmm." "Oh, Sandyyy..." He moaned. He completely forgot about the shower, all he could think about was how happy he was that Sandy was with him and not with Larry.

Sandy however, couldn't help but feel guilty for what she had put SpongeBob through_._

"_SpongeBob, is such a good guy, how could of dated such a jerk like Larry? I should have just stayed with SpongeBob." _she thought_. _She couldn't help but whimper a little bit. SpongeBob overheard Sandy's whine. He pulled away from her for a moment.

"What's wrong, Sandy?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure? Look, if you need to be alone. I'll just leave..." SpongeBob said as he climbed out of the bed. "No." Sandy said quietly. "Please don't leave me, again…I need you..." She spoke as a tear fell down her cheek."Need me? I don't understand." SpongeBob said as Sandy began to cry a bit more.

"Ya'll never understand. Go on, just leave me again. So, what are you cheating on me now? Is THAT why you're acting like this?! What's her name,SpongeBob?!"

"Huh? Sandy, I'm not cheating on you."

"I don't deserve you!" she cried putting on her clothes running out of the room with tears streaming down her eyes.

_"__Oh no!" _SpongeBob thought, _"__The baby shower__!"_ "Sandy Wait!" but it was too late she was already downstairs looking at all of the decorations and her brother, smiling sheepishly with a staple gun. Sandy gasped at the decorations. Soon, very slowly a smile spread across her face.

"Ya'll did this, for me?"

"Uh, yeah..and of course you're brother helped." He said shly, looking at the ground.

"Boy howdy!" she exclaimed, "I definitely don't deserve you now, SpongeBob." With that, the smile on her face faded away and the frown returned. "Sandy, if anything I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. In case, you haven't noticed but you're a bit out of my league."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sandy asked with tears streaming down her eyes. "Well,look at you at Sandy…You're beautiful, I'm lucky to even be with you. And, look at me..I'm a geek, and I'm not really that attractive." He said frowning.

"Aww, yes you are SpongeBob." Sandy began "You're cute, sweet, and loving. What kind of girl wouldn't want that?"

"You really mean that, Sandy?"

"Yes, I do…" She nodded."Well in that case…" SpongeBob said pulling out a small wrapped box. Sandy gasped a bit and took the box from his hands, opening it slowly she opened the box to reveal a pacifier.

"Oh…" she said slightly upset, "A pacifier."

"It was mine when I was a baby and I want Seth to have it." SpongeBob said looking down, "I suppose you don't like it."

"What? No! I love it! I'm sure Seth will love it too!" Sandy exclaimed a small smile spread across her face as she gave SpongeBob a big hug.

"Thank you, SpongeBob!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Well everyone had fun at the shower…I know…I was there o.O anywho R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Can you all believe we're almost done with this? Anyway here it is, chapter 12

* * *

SpongeBob woke up all happy and cheerful

"Good morning Bikini Bottom!" he exclaimed looking down at his still sleeping pet.

"Awww wake up Gary." He said petting his sleeping pet that didn't budge.

"Well Gary, there will be cold breakfast for you." SpongeBob said, getting dressed, walking downstairs taking out a frying pan, cooking himself some breakfast. Then he poured a can of snail food in Gary's bowl.

"I hope Gary eats this time." SpongeBob said taking a bite of toast.

"I'm ready!" He yelled going outside, hearing a cry from the Tentacles' house as he stopped to look.

"Darn it, SpongeBob!" Squidward yelled out his window, "Next time keep it down! We just got Madison to go to sleep!"

"Sorry Squidward. I didn't mean to disturb you." He said quietly as he continued to walk to work.

"I'm ready Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob exclaimed when he entered his workstation, ready to fry some Krabby patties. Patrick walked inside the restaurant moments later.

"Good morning Krusty Krew!"

"Hey buddy! How's the palace life treating you?" SpongeBob asked as Patrick, being as dimwitted as he is just looked at the menu.

"I don't see the palace life on the menu, SpongeBob."

"What do you mean, Pat?" SpongeBob asked as a puzzled look spread across his face.

"You asked if I wanted the palace life and I don't see it on the menu."

"Okaaaaay..." SpongeBob said, slightly confused, "How's Mindy and Ricky?"

"Who?" Patrick asked as SpongeBob slapped his forehead.

"Your wife and son!"

"I have a son?!?"

"Yes, Patrick…" He said with a sigh.

"When did THIS happen?!"

"It happened a few months after you and Mindy got married."

"I'm married to Mindy?" Patrick asked making goofy faces.

"Yes, you are…We've gone over this…Many times…" SpongeBob sighed again.

"Well, see you later SpongeBob! I have to go home to see my wife!" he ran out of the Krusty Krab and towards the palace.

"I'm surprised he knows which way to go." SpongeBob sighed as he continued to make Krabby patties.

Squidward finally arrived through the front door moments later, a very tired look on his face.

"How's Madison, Squidward?" SpongeBob asked as Squidward glared at him.

At that moment, Squidward's cell phone went off.

"What was that?" SpongeBob looked around to the source of sound, as Squidward pulled out his blackberry.

"Yes, honey?" he asked as he sighed, "I'm sorry honey, you know I can't take the day off." Another sigh, "I'll help you as soon as I get home…I know honey, I know she's colicky. And I know we haven't slept for days, but it will wear off, I promise." With that, Squidward hung up.

"Colicky?" SpongeBob asked as Squidward glared at him.

"What's with the face?" SpongeBob asked, "I just asked a question. There's no need to get an attitude."

"Well MAYBE if you didn't wake Madison with your obnoxious 'I'm ready's'! We wouldn't be in this mess!" Squidward huffed. SpongeBob just went blank.

"Oh, geez I'm sorry Squidward. I didn't mean to cause any harm." He frowned, looking down at his patties.

"Well if your child has colic! I don't want to hear it!" Squidward exclaimed and that was the final saying for the day.

SpongeBob arrived home, sad and depressed, he opened his door and walked inside.

"Gary?" he asked looking down sighing, "I need some help here, buddy!" he walked into the kitchen to see that Gary didn't even touch his food, this worried the sponge, as he looked left and right.

"Gary?" he called looking downstairs for his pet…the last place he saw his beloved pet was in his room.

He went upstairs only to gag at a smell; it was the worst smell he had ever smelt.

"Gary? Are you okay?" he began, "Do I need to take you to the vet?" he walked inside his room, the smell coming from his pet.

"Geez, Gary, you need a bath." SpongeBob picked up his snail only to have him easily pick it up. The snail was all floppy and hanging, SpongeBob began to tear.

"Gary?" he asked but there was no respond.

He sobbed for several minutes before burying his beloved pet.

"Oh Gary! Why'd you have to go?!?!" SpongeBob exclaimed crying into the pebbles that read _Gary_. A cry heard from the Tentacles' house as Squidward began yelling out of his window, but SpongeBob couldn't hear him all he could hear was himself screaming in his head.

"_Why didn't you take Gary to the vet when he stopped eating?"_

"_What kind of father will you be? You can't even take care of a pet!"_

"_It's all your fault!"_

He began to sob until he heard his phone ring; he placed a daisy next to the pebbles and walked inside, answering the phone in a depressed voice. He didn't care who it was, nothing could get him happy, even if it was Sandy.

"Squarepants residence." He answered.

"SpongeBob? Something the matter?" it was Sandy's voice as SpongeBob began to sob.

"Gary died Sandy! Gary died and it's all my fault!"

"Awwww no it ain't SpongeBob, he was old and it was his time."

"But why did he have to go now!?!"

"That's just how life is." The sponge continued to sob some more as Sandy cleared her throat.

"I know what'll make you feel better." SpongeBob just sniffled a bit before asking.

"What?"

"The baby's ready."

* * *

HOLY SHIT! R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Here it is! The birth of the baby!!!

* * *

SpongeBob ran inside of the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Sandra Cheeks!" he exclaimed as the receptionist looked down at him.

"SpongeBob!" he heard a familiar voice as he turned towards the darker male version of Sandy.

"Randy!" SpongeBob exclaimed, running up to the squirrel, "How's Sandy?"

"They broke her water, she's still in labor, I wouldn't visit her if I were you though, she hates you now."

"I don't care! This is my son, Randy! I'm gonna be there for him!" and with that he bravely followed Randy to her room.

"You sure you wanna do this, dude?" Randy asked as SpongeBob gave a brave look.

"This is MY son! I will be there for him!" and with that SpongeBob opened the door to Sandy's room.

"I'm here, Sandy."

"Gol darn it, SpongeBob! I hate you! You put me through this!" she began breathing heavily as the nurses scolded her.

"Don't forget to breathe, Ms. Cheeks."

"You responsible for this?" one of the nurses asked SpongeBob as the sponge rubbed his toe on the ground.

"Sorry?" he asked as the nurse shook her head.

"No sorry to it, get in there and hold her hand." SpongeBob walked up to Sandy.

"Sandy?" he asked as he gave Sandy his hand, bad idea, she squeezed it until a few cracks were heard, SpongeBob began to tear.

"I don't wanna SEE any tears! You don't know pain!" she yelled, screaming and doing heavy breathing.

After about 10 hours a scream was heard, but it wasn't from Sandy's mouth, it was from a lower portion of her body as the midwife held up a screaming sponge covered in blood, with squirrel ears and a squirrel tail. SpongeBob gasped and looked at Sandy who was passed out.

"Sandy?" SpongeBob asked as the midwife smiled.

"No need to worry, a lot of new mothers pass out after giving birth." The midwife then gave the sponge a pair of scissors.

"I know what I must do." SpongeBob said as he pointed to the scissors, "Baby, don't you EVER run with scissors!"

"You're supposed to cut the umbilical cord, sir."

"Won't that hurt the baby?" the midwife just giggled.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed as _snip_ the cord was cut and the baby was cleaned and wrapped in a fluffy white blanket, still crying. The nurse placed the new born in a clear box.

"Hi there, baby." SpongeBob said giving his finger to the newborn to hold as the baby grabbed it, crying slightly.

"I know, baby. It's so weird out here. There's all this cold water and this bright light, I bet you don't know what to think." Randy came in moments later.

"How's my nephew?" he asked looking at the fussing baby.

"Well actually…" SpongeBob began as the camera zooms out to the hospital and zooms back in on Randy and SpongeBob.

"Wow, really?" Randy asked as SpongeBob nodded.

Finally, after an hour or two, Sandy slowly opened her eyes. Her brother and boyfriend on either side of her.

"How's the baby?" she asked looking towards her brother.

"The healthiest little critter I've ever seen!" she then turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"She's beautiful." As Sandy began to lower her eyelids before opening them back up.

"She?" Sandy asked as her boyfriend nodded.

"We have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." SpongeBob said as he kissed her cheek; Randy giving his sister the white bundle who was sleeping.

"Well, we can't call her Seth." Sandy said as SpongeBob sighed.

"You know, Sandy, I never liked the name Seth."

"Really? Why not?"

"It just didn't MEAN anything…I want our child to have a name that means something." The baby began to fuss a bit.

"Oh no. Don't cry." SpongeBob began, "We'll find you the perfect name my little coralette." Sandy paused for a second, a smile spread across her face.

"SpongeBob! Say that again!"

"Oh no. Don't cry. We'll find you the perfect name my little coralette?" Sandy placed her free hand on her chin.

"Coralette…but with a K. How's that for a name." SpongeBob thought for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

"Koralette Windy Squarepants!" he exclaimed, "Now she knows both air and water love her." The new family just huddled in to see the new addition to the Squarepants' family.

SpongeBob sat in front of his garden, staring at the letters G-A-R-Y written with pebbles, he began to tear.

"It's a girl, Gary." He sniffed a bit, "I wish you could see her…she is so beautiful." He then blew his nose on a handkerchief before walking inside his home, dialing on his phone.

"Mom?" he asked as he continued, "It's your son, so listen, you have a granddaughter." A scream was heard on the other side of the phone as his mother screamed out.

"We have a granddaughter!" Harold then picked up the phone.

"I hear we have a new grandchild, SpongeBob."

"And it's a girl!?!"

"Yep and her name is Koralette. Koralette Windy Squarepants."

SpongeBob ran outside and shouted towards the Tentacles' house.

"Squidward! Crescendoll! It's a girl!"

"Would you get out…" but Squidward was interrupted by his wife.

"Congratulations, Mr. SpongeBob!" SpongeBob then ran towards the Krusty Krab.

"Mr. Krabs! It's a girl!"

"Great now get out of here, I don't wanna see you on Sundays! I'm counting me money." As SpongeBob ran towards the palace.

"Patrick! Mindy!" he knocked on their front door as a butler opened it.

"Yes, Mr. Square…"

"No time! I need to find, Patrick and Mindy!"

"Yes SpongeBob?" it was Mindy as she swam over, Ricky giggling in her arms.

"SpongeBob!" Patrick exclaimed giving his best friend a hug as SpongeBob looked at the couple.

"Ricky has a new best friend! It's a girl!"

"Congratulations, SpongeBob!" Mindy exclaimed.

"You had a baby?"

So basically SpongeBob went all around town shouting the fact that it was a girl! And Bikini Bottom lived in happiness with a new annoyance in town.

* * *

The end…

Like it? Hate it? There WILL be an epilogue!


	14. Epilogue

Here it is, the epilogue!

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in Bikini Bottom as SpongeBob and Sandy walked down the sidewalk, eight-month-old Koral was in her stroller playing with her toes and giggling.

"Sandy I want to take us somewhere." He said pushing the stroller making motor sounds causing his daughter to laugh with delight; Sandy just chuckled following her boyfriend and child.

They made their way into a field as the sponge looked over towards his girlfriend.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked as Sandy looked around.

"This is where we first met!" she exclaimed causing the sponge to blush.

"Well I talked with Koral and she told me she wanted you to have the best first mother's day ever."

"She did, did she?"

"Yes, and well…we talked and this is how we want your first mother's day." He got on one knee and pulled out a small black box, opening it revealing a silver diamond ring.

"SpongeBob…is that…"

"Sandy, will you marry me?" there was silence for a few moments as if Sandy were thinking and then.

"Yes, I will marry you!" and with that the two leaned in closer and closer their lips puckered until they heard a squeak, they looked down to see their daughter playing with one of her stroller toys.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Sandy said, giving her baby a kiss on the cheek causing the infant to squeal with delight.

* * *

That is it, no more, cry now! Cry! But please R&R and look forward to Koral's teenage years! I'm thinking about writing a fic about that, R&R and tell me if that'll be a good idea or not!


End file.
